The present invention relates to a display device, and to a liquid crystal display device having a small picture frame region around a screen.
A liquid crystal display device includes a TFT substrate and a counter substrate. On the TFT substrate, a pixel including a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and other elements is formed in a matrix configuration. The counter substrate is disposed opposite to the TFT substrate. A liquid crystal is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Images are formed by controlling the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules for each pixel.
The TFT substrate is attached to the counter substrate with a sealing material provided on the edge areas of the substrates, and the inside of the substrates is filled with the liquid crystal. On the interface between the substrate and the liquid crystal, an alignment film is used to initially align the liquid crystal. However, since the attachment of the alignment film to the sealing material is poor, it is necessary to remove the alignment film from a seal part in order to enhance the reliability of the seal part.
In order to remove the alignment film from the seal part, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-322627 describes a configuration in which recessed grooves are formed on an organic passivation film between a seal part and a display region along the edge of a substrate and ITO is formed on the organic passivation film for preventing an alignment film material from reaching the seal part in coating the alignment film material.